The Farewell
by theaspiringwriterx
Summary: After the incident out in the desert, Sara ends up in the hospital. But what Grissom would later find out is just out of his imagination. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic! Uhm, I tired my best to make this sound as melancholy as possible. Haha, reviews?

_A car wreck, alone and almost dying of dehydration and nowhere to go_… He sat by Sara, thinking...praying she'd come back to life. He held her hand, held her close to his heart but it wasn't worth the time. _Why did you have to do this_? He cried silently to himself. _I've been here for you since the beginning, and you knew it_. He said to her. Her eyes were tightly shut, her lips never moved, her hand was clammy and cold. He cried again, his eyes beginning to puff red. "Mr. Grissom?" The nurse came in. "I'll be done soon," he sniffed wiping away his tears. He looked back at her, removing the blanket from her body. The scars remained on her arms, her legs; he lifted her gown, her stomach was of zebra print red, all of which seemed to be skin deep. He gently ran his fingers over her stained body. He didn't know where they came from, and at work she always seemed fine. But after what had happened out in the desert, almost everything from Sara's past was beginning to unravel. "G…Gil?" She whimpered. His eyes lit up, finally being able to breath just to the sound of her voice. He put his hand to her head, pushing back her brunette hair. "What...What happened?" She groaned, perhaps feeling the pain inside her.

"That car wreck…out in the desert," he said blankly. He just looked at her sincerely, looking back down at the red print on her body. She laughed a faint laugh; it wasn't a very fond thing to laugh about but her voice made him whole again. "When am I leaving?" She asked, closing her eyes again and tilting her head. "Maybe a few weeks, we don't know Sara. But you'll be fine here," he reassured her. "But I don't want to be here. I want to be home, with you." She said. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, now radiantly warm and stroked her hand and kissed it. "Sara, you've been through a lot out there and in the lab. I think it's best if you stayed here, where they can look after you. I promise to visit after work..." he said. She cut him off, arguing that she'd rather die than stay in this atrocious place. "I know darling, but how do I tend to you if I have to work in the field every night?" he shot back. "Look, the even the team is here." Sara tried to move her head without pain. Outside of her window stood Catherine, Nick, Brass, Hodges, Archie, Greg, even Ecklie who were trying to hover over each other to get a peek through the tiny window. She smiled a faint smile. Catherine, not knowing what would happen to her friend, buried her face into Nick's chest. _Another CSI down_, she must have thought…Greg and Brass looked sadly through the tiny window. It wasn't also frustration and fear that entered Grissom body, but the thought of her doing the same thing again, where ever those scars came from...he couldn't risk it. "Maybe if I died...maybe if I left everything would be peaceful and you wouldn't have to worry so much." She exhaled, now eye-balling him. "Sara, don't say that!" he said angrily at her. He paced around the room to avoid her stare, but he felt it.

"If you did, I'd go with you." he said with a sad tone. The nurse came back in and ordered him to leave. Grissom did as told, brushed against her hand once more before he parted. He returned to the hospital everyday to check up on Sara, to make sure she was doing all right. Everything seemed fine when ever Grissom stopped by, but in all honesty, Sara was dying just a little more inside. She wanted to be Gil and spend her life with him, but in her condition, how could she ever go back to him like that. He had found the scars on her body, he had found her weakness.

A few days later, Gil returned to the hospital. Her bed was empty; her room was yet another ordinary hospital room. He asked the nurse what happened; she said she passed away. Sara had taken a syringe with some kind of medicine that killed her, the nurses not knowing how that could have happened. Gil cried out of resentment and sorrow. "She wanted to die," he cried to himself. He took off, and sped to the hill where he and Sara had first talked about how their life would be together-where they planned their lives out together. _How could you? Now, I must leave._ He thought frustrated to himself. He parked the car and turned off the ignition and lights; he went to the trunk, opened the compartment and there lay his 'emergency' handgun. Shiny, never been used handgun. But before he could bring himself to grab it, there was a piece of paper neatly folded to the side. _To Gil_, it said. He grabbed the letter and unfolded it slowly. There, in perfect print was a letter to him from Sara that read:

"Gil,

You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends and out there in the desert; it occurred to me, that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with a feeling that, I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe.

Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I love you...I always will.

Goodbye. "

His eyes began to water and looked up at the heavens. Screaming into the darkness he managed to say, "So this is how you wanted to say good-bye? "This how you didn't want me to see you self-destruct? You take your own life in the hospital?" He couldn't hold it anymore; he took the gun. "So this how I'm going to make my life for you." He walked to the edge of the hill with the gun still in his hand and overlooked the city below. Las Vegas was bustling with people and there didn't seem to be a care in the world. After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. He looked up to the sky one last time and repeated, "May God bring us back together again." He took the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, now…he and Sara were at rest.


End file.
